villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gorm (Galidor)
Gorm is the main antagonist of Galidor: Defenders of the Outer Dimension. He will stop at nothing until he obtains Nick Bluetooth's glinch energy and unlocks the portal to Galidor, so that he may complete his conquest of all the realms of the Outer Dimension. History Before the start of the series, he was personally tasked with the defense of Queen Riana. He had hoped that his position would enable him to garner enough trust in Riana to ascend to the throne. When Sam Bluetooth arrived in the Outer Dimension, his mutual feelings for Riana became an obstacle to his plan, so with the help of his advisor Tager, he engineered a riot in Kek in an attempt to eliminate him. While it did cause the destruction of all Siktari warriors, he failed to eliminate The Stranger and moreover was exposed as a traitor to the state of Galidor. Later, Sam and Riana had a son, Nick Bluetooth, born with massive reserves of glinch energy. Gorm was able to steal a fair amount of this energy before The Stranger sent his son back to Earth where he would be safe. However, Gorm was now powerful enough to conquer most of the known realms of the Outer Dimension. He crafted a virus that destroyed all of Dreejal-Vin's maps to the Outer Realms, reduced lush Arbo into a barren wasteland causing the extinction of the Amphibibs, burned the body of the Wexer scientist Jens, and forced the realm of Galidor to isolate itself for protection until opened once again by the key. TV Show When Stranger's son, Nick Bluetooth, came into the outer dimensions with his friend Allegra, they began collecting all of the key fragments for the gates of Galidor with Jens, Euripides, and Nepol. Gorm tries to get the key fragments as well as the rest of Nick's glinching powers, but always gets outsmarted. When Nick and his friends finally manage to collect all the key fragments, they find the gates of Galidor. However, Gorm has found them there and sends them back to Nick's home dimension along with the key fragments. Without the key fragments, Gorm resorts to using brute force to open the gates. When Nick and his friends manage to find their way back to the outer dimensions, they confront Gorm. Gorm, however, has created an explosive orb and absorbs the Galidorians into it, making it powerful enough to destroy the gates as well as Nick's friends. He gets Nick to open the gates for him, but Nick instead glinches his entire body out of the pure energy of the gates. Nick then jumps into Gorm's body to take back the glinching energy that he stole from him and manages to free his friends. After a struggle, Gorm is seemingly destroyed. Later, however, Gorm is revealed to be still alive and reveals that he has The Stranger, Nick's Father, as his prisoner. Trivia *Gorm's left eye has an organic and reptilian Appearence while his right eye appears to be cybernetic. This shows that Gorm maybe a cyborg. *Gorm's final defeat is very similar to Agent Smith's first defeat in many ways: The protagonist jumps into their own bodies which causes them to blow up. Gallery Gorm Galidor.jpg CloseuponGorm.jpeg Category:Big Bads Category:Power Hungry Category:Lego Villains Category:Article stubs Category:Archenemy Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Power Hungry Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Control Freaks Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Kidnapper Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Tyrants Category:Genocidal Category:Power Hungry Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Aliens Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Big Bads Category:TV Show Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Neutral Evil Category:Aliens Category:Big Bads Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Deceased Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Big Bads Category:Aliens Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Archenemy Category:Usurper Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Master Manipulator Category:Big Bads Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Archenemy Category:Traitor Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Warlords Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Usurper Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Archenemy Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Power Hungry Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Tyrants Category:Traitor Category:Big Bads Category:Power Hungry Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Male Category:Tyrants Category:Archenemy Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Aliens Category:Presumed Deceased Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Categories Needed Category:Big Bads Category:Warlords Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Aliens Category:Hegemony Category:Traitor Category:Mechanically Modified